


Changkyun's lips

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, best friens, bff jookyun, hope you enjoy this my darling, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Prompt: Changkyun is a bad kisser and knows it. Jooheon gives him a tutorial on kissing.





	Changkyun's lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minyoongislips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this, my darling <3 <3

“I’m a bad kisser.” Changkyun announces

Jooheon looks up from his phone and towards his best friend, who’s lying on the bed with his feet propped on Jooheon’s thighs. The older sitting on the bed with his back to the wall as they talk about mainly nothing.

“Why the fuck are you telling me that?” Questions the brunette, a frown on his forehead and flared nostrils due to confusion.

“I’m thinking about it.” The ravenette explains.

“While sitting next to me?”

“You’re not that special, hyung.” The younger ruffs. “And I’m lying down.”

The older rolls his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. He sighs. “What makes you think you’re a bad kisser?”

“Oh, so we’re talking about it? Okay.” Changkyun chuckles. “I don’t think I’m a bad kisser. I _know_ I am.” He explains.

“Are you gonna make me ask again? For real?” The other male groans.

“Last time I kissed someone I literally bit their tongue.” The ravenette deadpans, and Jooheon grimaces. “And I sucked on their lip somehow.”

“That’s not bad. Some people are into it.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Changkyun sits up, criss-crossed legs and wide eyes. “It was like my mouth was a vacuum. I sucked on their lip so hard it bruised.” He says.

A pause. “Is the person alive now or have you perhaps swallowed their whole head?” Asks the older.

Changkyun hits him with a pillow. “Hyung, I’m serious!” He whines.

“What the hell do you expect me to do about it?” The brunette asks, grabbing the pillow from the shorter’s hands and hitting him back.

“I don’t know! Show some sympathy? Be a good friend, maybe?”

Jooheon huffs.

Then he widens his tiny eyes and shoots the younger a dimpled smile. Don’t be fooled. He might look cute with those dimples showing, but good things never come out of it.

“Do I wanna know?” Changkyun questions, a shiver running down his spine.

“I’m gonna teach you how to kiss.” The older proudly announces.

There’s a silence in which the ravenette wonders what the fuck is happening.

“...You’re joking.” He says, and it’s an affirmation.

“Am not. Come closer and let me teach you how to properly suck someone’s guts out from their mouth.” Jooheon says darkly, turning his body towards the younger with a grin.

“You’re disgusting.” The younger nods to himself in agreement.

Jooheon rolls his eyes again. “Stop being a wuss and kiss me.”

“What if I don’t wanna kiss you?” The younger snaps back.

“Why wouldn’t you? My lips are amazing.” He reinforces his point by puckering his plump lips. Changkyun has to admit they look good. Nice and pink.

“What if I bite your tongue?” Asks the younger, but he’s already crawling closer to Jooheon.

“I’ll teach you not to. Come on.” He says happily, patting his spread thighs.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. “You want me to sit on your lap?” He asks, getting even closer.

“You don’t need to sit on my lap. Just, like…” He pulls the younger’s legs. “Put your legs over mine and sit between my thighs.”

The younger giggles. “This is an awkward position.” He points out.

Jooheon takes Changkyun’s arms and puts his hands intertwined on the back of his neck, holding him. “It’ll be better than fucking sitting in front of each other and have to bend forward like two fucking idiots.” The older says, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist.

“Now what?” The ravenette asks, looking into his best friend’s eyes. 

“You gonna give me my kissing tutorial?” He mocks.

Jooheon smirks. “That’s exactly what I’m doing.” He mumbles. “Don’t suck on my lip  _ or  _ bite my tongue. Do only as I said. Understood?” 

The ravenette nods.

Taking his hand and bringing it to cup the younger’s face, the brunette leans in to seal their lips softly.

It’s hard for Changkyun to not be at least a little nervous. As it was previously stated, his last kissing experiences had not been the best, and he didn’t want to accidently bite his best friend’s lip off if things got too heated. So when Jooheon tries to deepen the kiss, he tenses up, staying right in place and not answering.

The older pulls back with an unimpressed expression. “You know, if you’re gonna learn how to kiss without injuring, you should at least try the kissing part.” He points out.

“What if I hurt you?” Asks the other with sincerity.

“Listen, you’re not the Hulk or something like that.” The brunette says, his face so close to Changkyun’s their noses brush together. “Just shove your tongue in my mouth and let’s get this done with.”

Not blushing at that is not a simple task, but Changkyun still manages. “Sorry.” He mumbles before leaning in again, but letting the older lead the kiss.

They slowly move their lips together, the ravenette still apprehensive, but trusting his hyung. After a few moments, Jooheon pulls away. He has his hand on the back of Changkyun’s head, as if worried he’ll pull away, and his gaze is fixed on the other’s lips for a few moments before looking up.

“Part your lips, and concentrate on how my tongue moves inside your mouth, then try to move yours along with it. Don’t think too much, do what’s natural.” He says, then he leans in again, but stops to pull back again and look into Changkyun’s eyes. “Unless your natural is biting my tongue. Then you can fuck off.” That has the ravenette chuckling before their lips meet again and his lips part to welcome the older’s tongue.

His whole body shivers at the contact, and he does, in fact, almost bite Jooheon’s tongue out of reflex. Thankfully he catches himself last second, even if not unnoticed. The other hums in warning when he feels it.

Changkyun wraps his arms around the older’s neck and finally trusts himself to kiss back fully, letting they tongues meet. He lets them play, touch and retreat and press against each other, feeling his whole body respond to the touch. One of his hands move to the older’s hair, fingers running through the brown locks, and the older presses closer.

When Jooheon parts their lips and moves to Changkyun’s lower lip, he pulls back, frightened.

“No, wait.” The older says. “Stay in place, let me show it to you.” He asks. Jooheon’s tone is soft and reassuring, so Changkyun leans in once again and lets him.

Jooheon pecks his lips a few times, then nips on the younger’s bottom lip and sucks on it softly, giving the ravenette even more goosebumps.

In a glimpse of braveness, the younger pulls Jooheon in by the back of the head and kisses him deeply, doing everything just right and earning a surprised sound from the older, whose hands run down his body and grip the younger’s thighs.

When Changkyun finally pulls back, they’re left panting, noses barely touching.

“So did I learn?” Changkyun asks, eyes fixated on Jooheon’s lips.

“Yeah.” The older answers. “I guess I can say you’ve learned well.” He pants.

“Thank you hyung.” The ravenette bites his lower lip. “I owe you one now.”

Jooheon nods. “I know of a way you can pay me back right now.” He says.

Changkyun tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. “How?”

“Kiss me again.” He says, and pulls Changkyun so he’s practically on his lap. They lose balance and fall backwards on the bed, the younger on top of the brunette.

There’s a silence, and then they’re laughing.

And then, after catching their breaths, the ravenette captures the older’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My twt and cc are DoctorFatCat in case you wanna hmu  
> Please leave some feedback <3  
> See you next time ;)


End file.
